Witches
by Love lyrics and fun
Summary: the girls get new member but what happens when people they care about starts to diasapar no one to be found.they get new adventures challenges and a lot more crazy


**I do not own W.i.t.c.h. or Ouran high school host club**

**Chapter 1: we're now W.I.T.C.H.E.S.**

"So this is our new school." The brunette with dark chocolate highlights said.

"I can't wait to start." The twin with hazelish-bage highlights.

"We're lucky enough to get a new start. Let's not make it like our first one. We must have friends."Esper, the dark brown highlighted hair said.

"I agree." Serena said.

The two girls walked into the hallway where they saw five girls talking cheerfully.

"Those girls look like they're having a lot of fun." Serena said.

"Let's go talk to them." Esper said as she pulled her sister hand and approached the girls.

"Hi I'm Serena and this is my twin Esper." Serena said in a cheery upbeat tone.

"I'm Will and these are my friends Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin." She replied turning to face us.

"Nice to meet you." Cornelia responded.

"Are you guys new to this school?" Irma asked.

"Yeah this is our first day here." Serena replied.

"What school did you come from?"Taranee Questioned.

"We actually came from japan. The school was called Ouran High."Esper answered.

"High school you guys must be really smart. Why are you in middle school then?" Hay Lin asked in a surprised manner.

"We didn't like it. One there was no one our age. Two the school was 98% girls so getting a boyfriend was out of the question and three most of the people there would always disappear to some music room so after school you could barely find anyone." Serena said.

"We decided to go back a couple of years and make friends our own age."Esper followed.

"What class are you in?" Will asked.

"We got history first. Mr. Collins." Serena replied.

"Cornelia and I have that first too. Let's go together."

"Sure." The twins replied.

They walked to class together and parted at third period.

"We have Ms. Hellens." Serena said.

"We have Mr. Millers. Bye." Will replied.

'Bye." Serena and Esper replied.

1 period later.

"Finally lunch time. I'm starving." Serena said.

They sat a table near the front.

"How's it going?" Caleb said grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"Hey guys I have questioned for you. Have you ever heard of a place called Meridian?" Serena asked.

"No what made you asked that?" Will said suspiciously.

"It's a place from my dreams." Serena started

"You 6 are also from my dreams and you're in costumes and people are calling you guardians." She continued.

"I have dreams like that too."Esper yelled.

"Nope have no idea what you're talking about." Cornelia said

"Will would you come here?" Esper asked.

"Its best time we be going now." Will said giving a sign to the others. They fled in fright of their secret getting realized.

"Let's follow them." Serena said.

When girls got to a place they thought was safe they started talking.

"It's weird. How do they know our secret." Will said

"We never told anyone." Hay Lin said.

Then the girls jumped out of their hiding place and confronted them

"Ah hah you do know what where talking about." Serena said

"Fess up!" Esper yelled.

"Okay you got us." Will sighed.

"Everything you said was right. We know all of it." Will said.

"Guardians unite." She yelled.

Everyone transformed except for Caleb.

"You transformed." The girls exclaimed

"Huh we did didn't we." the twins replied blandly.

"You're not surprised." Irma said.

"Well considering the amount of anime we watch and that we're rich we could've done this a long time ago." Serena said

"Let's go to Kandrakar and ask the oracle." Will replied.

"I'm sure if you notice but we're still in school." Taranee said madly.

"After school we all meet up here again." Will replied turning them back to their regular clothes.

"One question. Can we leave him behind? He said nothing this whole conversation and doesn't appear to be useful." Esper asked.

"Hey." He yelled.

"Just stating facts here." She replied.

"He's coming with us." Cornelia said.

3 boring periods later.

"Fold open." Will said.

They walked throught the fold to Kandrakar.

"Two girls also transformed with us." Will said.

"I'm afraid your journey has not ended yet. That is all you need to know." The Oracle said.

The decided to fold back to earth.

"Well this oracle person was useless."Esper said.

"Let's go ask my grandmother." Hay Lin Suggested.

"Okay." They replied.

"Wait we want to show you a little trick." Serena said

"Everyone hold hands." Esper said.

They both yelled, "Teleport!"

They were inside of Hay Lin's Grandmother's Restaurant.

"ow." They said.

"If you're not used to it then you may get that feeling." Serena said with a slight smile on her face.

"Grandmother two girls transformed other than us." Hay Lin said.

"This is the first time this has happened. You should try to be comrades." She said.

"Where there are heroes they're villains.

"Well I accept. It's not that different from our normal lives so why not." Serena said.

"Yeah I have no reason not except so me too."Esper replied.

"If only we could think of a name." Hay Lin said.

"How about Witches." Esper suggested.

"Sure." Said Irma.

"Then it's settled we're officially witches. "Will said.

"Yeah!" we all screamed.


End file.
